


My Lady

by DrWuffles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Hatching, Hypnosis, Kobold TF, Kobolds, NSFW, Other, TF, Vore, Willing, monster fuckers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWuffles/pseuds/DrWuffles
Summary: A Halfling Finds themself at the mercy of a Metallic dragon after being left behind by their adventuring party
Relationships: Dragon/Kobold
Kudos: 14





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!
> 
> This is my first work of erotica in a long while, so please post your constructive criticism. Suggestions for thing to fix would be appreciated.

My Lady

TF, Vore, Hypnosis, Hatching, Kobolds, Dragon, Size Difference, Wholesome, NSFW

“Be a burglar”, they said. “You’re just a little halfling! The dragon won’t notice you”, they said. Fat load of good all that pep talk was, considering your current predicament.

The Dragon peered down at you with piercing blue eyes, staring into your very soul. The ambient blue glow from the stalactites of the cave glinted off her silver scales, scattering flecks of light across the cave. She glowed like the sun, lighting up the silver piles, stretching higher than a frost giant’s shoulders.

“You have a lot of nerve coming into my abode like this, little one.” Her voice rang in your ears like a bell. Her tone was scolding and motherly, like a school teacher who caught a student cheating on a test. 

Your cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, standing out against your fear-paled complexion. You eyed the exit, debating the pros and cons of running for the cave with your bag of loot to your waiting party.

As if she read your mind, she lowered her head closer to the ground, forcing eye contact.

“Your allies fled the moment I began to stir. Ten minutes ago, to be exact. I would call them your friends but...clearly they aren’t very good ones.”

You dropped the bag and sink to your knees in despair. You felt like you had a golf ball sized lump in your throat. 

You shakily fell back onto your palms, scuffing them against the stone floor of the cave. “A-are you going to-”

“Eat you?” She finished your sentence for you. “I suppose I’ll leave that up to you.” Her voice then deepened into a threatening growl “Now, what are you doing in my horde?”

You stuttered for words “I-I was told that you're hoarding treasures! Treasures you stole from the elves!”

She relaxed, reclining against a mount of silver, moulded into the contours of her body from centuries of lounging. “You were told right. Those silly elves tampered with magicks they didn’t understand, little one. Dangerous magicks. To keep the people of this valley safe, I stole their treasures under order from Bahamut, and here they have resided for six hundred years.”

You looked at the floor. “My friends said you stole them for your uses.”

She chuckled warmly, covering her mouth with her leathery wings. “Come now, little one. If I wished to use them, would I not have centuries ago? No no, they reside at the center of my horde, far from grabbing hands or greedy eyes.”

You felt like a fool. You had no treasure, no pay, and you were hundreds of miles from home left high and dry by your so called friends - and at the mercy of a dragon to boot. 

There was no fighting her. She was massive. Over forty feet tall, teeth the size of a grown man, and claws as big as a wagon, she would crush you in an instant. To run would be to die faster. She moved like milk in water, confounding, elegantly and effortlessly. You could hardly outrun her before. Now, with how cold you’d gotten standing in the cave for so long, she’d beat you to the exit in a heartbeat.

You curled up into a ball, tears soaking the sleeves of your jerkin. There was no escaping this time. 

She looked shocked by the ease of your surrender, rising from her pile. “Now, what's this? Stop crying dear, it’s unbecoming.” She inched closer to get a better look at you. You could feel her breath ruffling your clothes. 

You gripped your hair in your fists, shaking like a child. “Just get it over with. Kill me! I’m stuck on this bloody mountaintop with no way off. Even if I get out of here without you murdering me, I’ll freeze before I’m halfway down the goddamn peak!”

She snapped her head back, clearly offended. “Murder you?! How brutish! Breaking and entering is hardly cause for murder.”

You blinked. “But...but the stories.”

“Not all dragons are the same, little one. I did say I stole these artifacts to protect people, didn’t I? Seems to be a bit contradictory if I went about killing everyone who entered my home.”

You uncurled and gazed up into her blue eyes. You felt exposed as she stared at you. It was as if she saw something beyond your skin, something you yourself couldn’t see. 

“You haven’t got a home, now do you?” She murmured quietly. 

You hung your head. “No, Miss...” You were embarrassed to realize you didn’t know what to call her. Just “Dragon” seemed a bit rude.

“Tostyn, little one, my name is Lady Tostyn. I will also go by Lady Tosz if that is easier to say” She laid down, resting her head on the coins of her pile. “Your old group is gone, off the mountain now. They cut the rope bridge to the neighboring peak in hopes I could not use it to cross. I suppose the fools didn’t notice the wings.”

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, the cold of the cave slowly seeping in through your coat. You glanced at Lady Tosz occasionally, looking away when you saw she was still staring. Her gaze was no longer accusatory, or searching. She looked worried, brow ridges furrowed as she contemplated what to do with you.

It was a foreign feeling. In the past, no one looked at you like this. Despite the cold, you felt a warmth in your chest, chipping away at the fear. 

She broke the pause first. “Where would you like to go, little one? I can provide you transportation from here.”

You felt a pang in your chest at the thought of leaving. You couldn’t grasp it, but something about her was so warm and inviting. As you looked up at her caring smile, you could hardly imagine not seeing it anymore.

She arched a scaly brow and purred inquisitively “Unless… you don’t wish to leave?”

You swallowed “No. I want to stay here. With you.”

She frowned “It will not be easy, little one. You will have to change. Adapt. Grow. You may not be allowed to leave for a long time if you choose to stay.”

You shake your head. “I have nowhere to be right now, and you are the only being in the universe I’ve met who seems to care.”

She smiles and rises above you. “Then I accept you as my student and retainer, little one.” You are at awe once again at her figure, the fear that gripped you before dulled, allowing you to take in more of her statuesque beauty. 

“Now~! First order of business, I must eat you.”

The fear was back.

“What?! L-Lady Tosz, please!” You drop to your knees to beg.

“Not like that. It is how I will change you into one of my own. It is a long process, where I must take you into my body and imbue you with my magic. Once you have been changed, you will emerge as my own - changed, and ready to learn from me.”

This was crazy, right? Willingly walking into a dragon’s maw? Perhaps so, but her calm, warm voice was reassuring. After all, if she wanted to hurt you, she would have done so by now. 

You nodded softly in acceptance. This would be ok, you trusted her.

* * *

You shivered in the cold of the cave. Your clothes had been put off to the side, leaving you exposed.

She had explained the process to you as you ate the dinner she had caught you the night before, but you still could not grasp it fully.

Something deep down inside you told you that you didn’t need to.

She circled her tail around you “Ready, little one?”

You nodded nervously “Yes, Lady Tosz.”

Her eyes began to glow “Then look deep into my eyes...” Her words wrapped around your heart like a blanket. Your eyelids began to droop as your emotions melted away.

First was the fear. You didn’t need it. Your lady would protect you. 

“Can you hear me, little one?” Tosz’s voice was clearer than ever, warming your chest more than any fire ever could. 

“Yes M’lady...” you droned drunkenly.

“Good... let the feelings of fear… dread… doubt and pain all drift away. You are safe.” Her head inched closer.

“Yes M’lady... I-I love you, M’lady.” Your eyes filled with tears as the warmth embraced your entire body, wrapping you like a cloud. Her serpentine tongue grazed your cheek delicately, with more precision than you could ever have imagined possible with such a size difference

“I love you too, little one. Come inside, your Lady awaits.” Her maw hung open, inviting you inside. What once looked so terrifying was now the safest place in the world. You fell onto her slippery, light blue tongue tongue, only to be wrapped up by it and pulled inside her maw. 

Her maw was slimy and warm. You felt nothing but safe as she coated you in saliva, rolling you around her maw. You softly moaned as she played with you gently, pressing you against her cheek, lightly sucking on your small frame, enjoying the feeling of having you inside her. She giggled softly as you wiggled around from the giddy joy and arousal you felt. 

“Are you alright, little one?” Her vocal projection was clearly strained a little, holding back the pleasure and enjoyment she was feeling from this sensation. The thought that you could bring your lady such joy was enough to send you wild. 

In between pleasured panting, you muttered out a feeble “Y-Yes, M’lady”

“Good!” She purred again, the rumbles sending shockwaves deep through your body “It’s been... ah... so long,” she sighed. “Forgive me for indulging.”

Your hypnotized head only could mutter out “Yes, M’lady.”

She moaned, both in your head and out loud. “When… when I release… you may as well.”

You could only nod. Somewhere in your lust-addled brain, you realized that you were feeling her arousal. She began to pant, then screamed in pleasure. 

You reached your climax as well, right as you felt your body be pulled down by gravity into her waiting throat. You tumbled for what felt like an eternity, wracked by bliss. Each contraction of the throat brought you deeper and deeper in until finally, you landed in a knee deep pond of glowing liquid.

Her stomach was warm and fleshy, with grey walls and a faint bioluminescence. The warm glow of hypnotism wore off, leaving you in awe of your prison. Her voice rang in your head once more.

“Welcome to my innermost holding area~” she purred. You felt sleepy all of a sudden. Your skin began to itch, then hum, like your entire body was an arm that had fallen asleep.

“What is happening to me?” you drone, as your body began to shut down.

“You are changing, little one.”

“I’m scared, Lady Tosz.”

“That is natural. You will be safe… I love you.”

You don’t remember what you replied.

* * *

You awoke later to the feeling of being suspended in some kind of liquid. Thoughts were a haze, slowly rearranging themselves as you remembered where you were.

Lady Tosz, your lady. She ate you, right? The panic threatened to set in, leaving as soon as you remembered you had nothing to fear from her.

You began to push your hands against the small prison, feeling it crack. Your tail flicked instinctively as you pushed again, the first cracks appearing in the wall.

Wait, tail?

You threw your shoulder against the wall, a loud cracking sound followed by the acute noise of fluid rushing, assaulting your ears as you tumbled out of the egg you were resting inside of. You scrambled to regain your footing, holding steady by the gentle feeling of a dragon paw nudging you back onto your feet. 

You whirled around to see Lady Tosz, your lady, sitting behind you, beaming. “Welcome back, little one. It’s been six weeks.”

“Six weeks?!” you exclaim, shocked. “You never said it would take six weeks!”

She chuckled. “Come now, young one. We have all the time in the world. How is your head? Remembering things alright?”

You shook your head, rubbing your eyes groggily before noticing your hands were now a scaly, light blue color. You scream in shock. Your lady chuckles “So, you finally noticed~”

She pulls a mirror out from a corner of the horde, setting it before you.

You were no taller than you were before, but instead of a halfling peering back at you, you see a kobold. Your scales were icy blue, like your Lady’s underbelly. You had piercing blue eyes, just like her, and a long, wavy tail sashaying about behind you.

You were naked, but not embarrassed. You had no secrets from your lady, you knew this. After all, you were here as much as she was yours. 

“What do you think, little one?” She leaned down behind you, her proud grin displayed in the mirror behind you. “I’d say you are one of my finest creations”

“Yes, M’lady!” you chirp enthusiastically. Her pride was your pride. Her joy was your joy.

“Come now, little one. Let us retreat to the scrolls. You have much to learn, and I have much to teach.”

You follow her as she goes, eager to begin the first day of the rest of your life.


End file.
